


Long weekend in Wolf Trap

by SonicGavel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, M/M, Omega Hannibal, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, first time writing a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: After a long case, Hannibal's heat syncs with Will's rut after spending some time together. Hannibal drives all the way to Wolf Trap and he looks paler than Will when his Encephalitis hit. Will lets him in and they ride it out together, but not after Will cooks a buttload of fish and makes sure there's plenty water for the both of them.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Long weekend in Wolf Trap

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the Hannigram A/B/O reverse bang. The check point is in April but I thought I'd post it early. I'm gonna try and fit only 1000 words for three chapters seeing as 3000 words is the minimum and it's easy to go over the amount. EsPECIALLY on AO3.

Upon solving a case of a killer targeting young Alpha women who resembled their mother who had left him and his father years ago, Will and Hannibal fought to get him off the latest victim.

"It seems the unsub's mother was an Alpha who ran off after impregnating the father the second time. The unsub was 5 at the time." Jack said. Freddie Lounds managed to sneak in and wrote down the information, promising she won't post anything until she gets the all-clear. Hannibal and Will were grateful for that. Jack grumbled, but understood her newfound honor system with his "protege" and new friend. Will was on his third cup of coffee when he suddenly picked up a small, sweet scent that smelled like Hannibal's panna cotta that he served the first time he went to Hannibal's for dinner. He smelled throughout the office area when he saw Hannibal readying to leave.

"Hannibal, are you an Omega?" Will asked. Hannibal blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry you found out like this." Hannibal said. "I've been taking suppressants but I have to stop taking them for six months because I have to make sure I still have heats. It seems that my next one's nearing." Will nodded understandably.

"Come over later if you need to. Hopefully you'll still be lucid enough to find your way to Wolf Trap, but if you need someone to ride out your heat? My rut starts between tonight and tomorrow morning. I usually take a week off for recovery after my rut's over, and Alana and Margot came yesterday to take the dogs until next Friday. I'm pretty much free." Will explained and Hannibal nodded.

"I appreciate it, Will. Thank you for the offer. But I believe I'll be fine for now." Hannibal said. "But if I do find myself at your door at some ungodly hour between now and tomorrow morning, feel free to take on the role of my Alpha." Hannibal said as he shook Will's hand.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Later when Will was home, he was frying up plenty of Cod and Salmon he'd frozen and thawed after catching it for plenty protein post-rut when he heard desperate knocks. He knew it had to be Hannibal, so he went to the door quickly and began to open it. When he did, Hannibal wreaked with pre-heat and was looking worse than Will when he had his Encephalitis. Thank God Hannibal was able to treat it before it induced a Rut that would've complicated things further.

"Hannibal, you need to get inside quickly." Will said as he led the older man in. Hannibal complied as Will went to make sure he had plenty sheets to change once his rut and now Hannibal's heat were to fade. Will felt Hannibal's head and he felt Hannibal burning something fierce. He was lucky Hannibal was NOT showing signs of heat sickness or even suffering abdominal pains. Will then decided to have Hannibal smell him to feel comfortable to listen to him. "Do you crave my knot yet?" Will asked.

"No, but I could begin to feel the cramps. They won't subside until I'm knotted. However, I'm still lucid enough to talk. It won't be too long though until my first wave of heat comes." Hannibal said. Will nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I just changed the sheets and I bought extra sets for when my rut ends, now your heat. I want you to disrobe and wait for me in my room. I'm gonna finish frying this fish. First I want you to eat a fillet before you go into my room, so you have enough energy." Will said as he gave Hannibal some Cod. Hannibal devoured it like he would an Alpha if the Alpha gave him Heat sickness. Will also had some fish, then finished frying what he got out and sent Hannibal to his room, Hannibal stripping along the way.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once Will had finished in the kitchen, Hannibal was beginning to struggle. He began to disrobe himself and began to feel Hannibal for slickness. It seemed to help with the pressure Hannibal was beginning to feel from not being entered yet, so that was a start.

"Alpha." Hannibal whimpered as Will nuzzled his cheek. Will softly comforted him.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay. I'm not gonna leave you unless it's to get you something to drink or eat. You've got food for now. Right now, just breathe and I'll do whatever you want." Will promised as he scissored Hannibal open, revealing just how slick the Omega was. Writhing into Will's touch with his cocklet throbbing, Hannibal whimpered more as Will found his prostate, making the older man yelp in surprise. Will softly kissed Hannibal's back and crawled up to kiss the back of the psychiatrist's heated neck. "That's it." Will said when Hannibal became more pliant with each slow stroke of the older man's prostate. "That's it, my good Omega. You're wonderful." Will said as he kissed the top of Hannibal's forehead. He then pulled his fingers out of Hannibal's entrance and began to use the slick as a lube to coax his own cock into his Omega's slick anus. Once Will was ready and the slick was strangely enough to harden him, Will quickly aligned himself with Hannibal's entrance and slowly entered the older man. Hannibal gasped and grunted. Will softly shushed him again as he began to slowly thrust into him. Slowly, Will's pace began to speed up between thrusts as the wet heat of Hannibal's entrance made him go right into rut, thrusting into the older man with reckless abandon. Surprisingly though, he was lucid enough to let Hannibal know he won't forget his promise to care for him. Then he thrust deeper into Hannibal, making the older man scream like Bill Driscoll in "The Ransom of Red Chief", only instead of wanting rescue from a 10-year-old redhead wild child who gave him and narrator Sam hell during their kidnapping of the little menace, he wanted Will's knot already.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it'll really help me improve my writing.


End file.
